Christmas with the Booths
by cmonteiths
Summary: A look at the first 18 Christmas' of Booth and Brennan's daughter Emma.  One Shot series, 2/18 uploaded, rated K  for now, rating may go up! Expect Booth and Brennan family fluff!
1. Year 1

**So I have been an avid Bones watcher for about 2 years and I though it was finally time I wrote a fic about it. Also I've been in the Christmas spirit, so you lucky people get not only a brand new Bones story but a Christmas story as well. You lucky ducks! **

**Notes: This story is a group of one shots** **(18 to be exact) that revolve around BB's daughter, named Emma in this story, and her first 18 Christmas, yes they will go in order and each one will have a new "focus" get it? Have any questions feel free to drop a question either in my inbox or as part of your review. Enjoy (:**

...

A look at Emma Booth's first 18 Christmas

Year 1

She didn't remember a thing about her first Christmas, neither could her brother Charlie, but her mom and dad remembered everything about her first Christmas. Charlie was 3 and had all the "big presents" Booth and Brennan had splurged a little that year, now that he was old enough to voice his opinions, but they didn't leave out Emma. She had gotten a baby bouncer, a few outfits and a mobile, that spun and played music.

Emma was fascinated with the foreign object, once her mother placed it in her outstretched hand she wouldn't let go. The mobile stayed in her chubby hand until Russ, Max, Amy and the girls arrived for dinner.

Charlie was a ball of energy bouncing around excitedly telling his uncle and grandfather about the bike his parents had given him and all the things he played with for. Russ was having a hard time keeping up. Amy and Brennan were drinking wine talking about what Amy had gotten the girls for Christmas, Haley had received an iPod while Lily, the older one, had received a new cell phone, Haley was 13 and Lily was 15.

The only person not focused on the company was Booth, he was in the living room on the couch, holding Emma, watching her giggle every time the mobile spun or made a new sound she hadn't heard yet. The sight of his daughter getting so excited about such a simple item made Booth happy.

Once dinner was ready Emma was forced to let go of her mobile so she could sit and eat dinner with everyone else in her high chair. As soon as her father could pry the object out of her hand she let out a shrill cry that made the whole family look at the little girl.

Booth and Brennan shared a look and Charlie stared back and forth between his parents, none of them knowing what to do. Emma just sat in her father's arms screaming, her face turning red and her hands balled up in little fists. Brennan on a moment of pure desperation grabbed Emma and put her into her new bouncer that was set up in the doorway between the kitchen and the dinning room, and gave her back her mobile.

As soon as it was in her hand the sobs reduced to sniffles and her face started to return to it's normal color. Emma soon was giggling, enthusiastically bouncing up and down. The whole family breathed a sigh of relief, including Charlie, even though he didn't know why.

So for the rest of dinner Emma sat bouncing playing with her mobile.

"She can eat later." Booth whispered to Brennan and both looked at their daughter, identical smiles playing on their lips.

...

**Make any more sense now that you've read one? I hope so. Please review it means the world to me, everyone who reviews gets a virtual Christmas cookie from moi. **

**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Word Count: 459 **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	2. Year 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the fabulous reviews for the first one, I really appreciated them, I hope everyone had a great holiday. I know the holiday season is over, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't read my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did Hannah would not exist, am I the only one who hates her?**

…

Year 2

Like her first Christmas Emma was still not quite old enough to understand exactly what Christmas was. She was 1 and a half now and was starting to speak, but it was more saying words, not necessary connecting them and making words. Her brother Charlie however was a chatterbox, constantly giving anyone he talked to a headache.

The mobile she had gotten last year was still hanging in her room, and Emma still loved it, so her parents were trying to find the perfect present to top it, after careful thought they found the perfect item.

Christmas morning came faster than they expected and it didn't help that Charlie woke them up and 6:30 in the morning so her could open his presents. While he ran out his mother fast on his heels, Booth went to go get Emma.

She was standing in her crib a small smile on her face. She stretched out her arms when she saw her father which only made Booth smile. He carried her out to the living room when Charlie was sitting under the tree sorting through the presents.

It took a mere half an hour to open all the presents, thanks to Charlie's excitement about ever prospect for a new toy. His big present ended up being a new bike that he wanted to ride right away, refusing to take no for an answer even though it was snowing out.

Emma got a big variety of presents and since her mobile from last year spun and played music her parents got her two presents that focused on those things. They got her a little baby piano and a sit and spin. The baby piano was without a doubt her favorite present; she spent the rest of the morning banging her hands on the keys.

Around lunchtime she did something that her mother was not expecting;

"Mama look!" she screamed, or at least that's what Brennan thought she said, Brennan looked up and sure enough there was Emma banging her hands on the keys, and surprisingly enough it kind of sounded like music.

Charlie complained in the next few days about his sister's constant noise making but Brennan and Booth knew that this could possibly be her future, their little piano player.

"Our own little Mozart." Booth said one night not too long after Christmas when Emma was displaying her talents to Angela and Hodgins, whose own little daughter Kayla was already crawling. Angela and Hodgins agreed but Brennan she just smiled, knowing that Booth was right.

…**..**

**So the endings not as good as I wanted it to be, but I was afraid I would go on forever if I kept writing. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and as you can see Angela and Hodgins have been introduced and will most likely be in chapters to come. **

**Review! (: please, to keep me sane. **

**Random note: this chapter was uploaded exactly one month after the first one, what do you know?**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


End file.
